Alien Isolation: Terror in Sevastopol Station
by Annalizzie
Summary: Amanda Ripley had been looking for her mother for years. She hoped she could find closure so she joined the Torrens and went on a mission to find the flight recorder of the Nostromo that has been brought to Sevastopol Station. The problem was, something odd was going on in there... something no one would believe... One-shot.


**Hey everyone, this is my second story, my first one-shot. Good reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Alien:Isolation does not belong to me.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on the floor. I got up slowly, my head hurt and my astronaut suit was heavy. I looked around and I saw the changing clothes compartment and I walked towards it. I came out dressed with the Weyland-Yutani clothes, the company I worked for as an engineer.

I remember an explosion outside Sevastopol Station, when I got separated from Samuels and Taylor and lost contact with the Torrens.  
Yes, that's right. I'm here in Sevastopol to find the flight recorder of the Nostromo that Anesidora, the comercial starship, brought here. I'm here to find closure on my mother's disappearence fifteen years ago.

I was wandering through the station. It was huge, so many compartments, elevators, stairs and vents everywhere. Of course it's normal, after all, it's a space station we're talking about.  
Walking too much guided me into a kitchen. Perfect timing since I was thirsty and hungry. I found a drink and a snack in the fridge. When I finished I noticed a vent on the wall and I entered it. I walked a little bit more and I found stairs inside the vent. Fuck stairs, they're everywhere!  
I climbed the stairs and found my way out through another door of the vent. I found myself in a lobby.

"Work damn you!" shouted a woman to a guy. I was watching them from upstairs. I noticed the woman was trying to hack the elevator's security with an access tuner. I also noticed they, the woman and the two guys, one of them working on a computer and the other trying to open another door, were rather scared. To be honest, this place was a mess when I arrived. I wondered what was going on here.

I looked to the center of the lobby. In that huge desk I could see an ID card and a flamethrower. I didn't know for sure what was going on yet but I knew that I needed those two things. No, three things, I also needed that access tuner.

The two men went upstairs in the opposite side of the lobby from where I was while the woman was still trying to hack the system. I went downstairs and approached her, but her reaction was not very friendly "Hey, you stay back!" she said and tried to shot me and I hid behind a pilar. I only had a maintenance jack as my defense. My left arm hurt a bit and I noticed the bullet grazed my skin.

"Guys, over here, there's someone here!" the woman shouted, dropped the access tuner while running upstairs. That was my chance. I ignored the pain and ran to the huge desk. I grabbed the ID card and the flamethrower. Then, I went to the elevator and grabbed the access tuner. I realised the circuits were fried and it needed a new data cell. When I turned around I saw a man with a gun pointed at me. However, he wasn't one of the men I saw with the crazy woman.

I raised my hands. I hoped he showed mercy.

"Stay still." He said with a threatening voice.

"I'm known as Ripley." I said trembling.

"Where did you come from, Ripley?" He asked, still pointing the gun at me. I noticed he was also terrified.

"From a ship…"

"There are no ships here!" he cut me off.

"There are now!" I responded.

"Well that's good news because things are not so good here." he said.

"I noticed the mess." I said.

"Something's on this station, something you wouldn't believe." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"A killer, you get it?" he said, while moving with the gun still pointed at me. I was surprised how I wasn't dead yet.

"Okay, okay!" I responded, scared "What's your name?" I asked.

The hesitated but then responded "Axel."

"I was boarding with two colleagues E.V.A. We got separated by the blast. Can you help me find them?" I asked.

"Why?" He replied.

"Because you seem to know your way around." I responded.

"No, I mean, why?! What's in it for me?!" he replied, indignantly.

I raised my chin in a defiant way and placed my hands on my waist "A place on the ship."

"Oh yeah? How do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

"I need to find comms. I need to contact my ship." I explained.

He lowered his gun "This is your lucky day. Come on sweetheart, Seegson comms is in the Systech Spire. It's quite a distance but we can do it as soon as we can open that elevator. I see you need a new data cell. I now where we can find one. Follow me. Just keep the noise down to avoid trouble okay?"

I nodded in agreement and followed him.

"Guys look, there they are!" the crazy woman shouted.

"Sweetheart, run!" Axel told me.

We escaped the bullets but they were still chasing us. After running for a while, we hid inside of a compartment. That compartment had a vent, thank goodness. We stepped inside and they lost our track. "This is what fear does to people. Makes them crazy. That's why everyone is turning against each other." He commented. I could only agree, he was right. We stepped out of the vent and noticed we were in an office. Axel and I looked for a data cell. Finally we had found it.  
We exited the office through the main door and we heard heavy steps upstairs. It was like something huge was walking through the vents. The thing roared, a sound similar to a lion roar, but not quite the same sound. This one sounded scarier.

"So, how does this killer look like?" I asked, curious.

"It is big, black and terrifying. It's a monster." He responded.

I nodded. I gripped my flamethrower in defense. I never knew what would come out at any moment "So, is it an alien?"

"Yes, you can say that. A very ugly and scary one." Axel explained.

After walking for a couple of minutes, we reached the lobby again and we weren't alone as we wished. The famous trio was also there again. Great.

"That woman has your hacking tool!" one of the men exclaimed.

"What you want me to do about it now?" the woman asked, irritated.

"That you find it back!" he replied. The discussion was getting dangerous, I'd say.

"We need to find a distraction." said Axel.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"We'll just—'" he was cut off when, through one of the vents in the ceiling, stepped out a huge and black thing. Yes, it was the Alien.

Axel and I quickly hid underneath a table. We heard the screams and watched in horror how the Alien killed the trio in a blink of an eye, ripping them apart. He didn't eat them though. He killed for sport.  
Blood covered the floor. It looked like an horror movie but it was reality.

I noticed a vent closer to us and pointed it to Axel. We walked towards it as silently as we could, but the Alien had heightened senses.  
The beast ran towards us with it's mouth open. I mean, two mouths it seemed! One smaller inside of the bigger.

I pointed my flamethrower to it quickly and fired against it. It only seemed to soften the Alien for a few moments. It ran back from where it came from but I knew it would be back.

Vents, vents everywhere! We stepped out of it. This time we where in a freight area. Axel and I found some tools and started crafting some stuff like flashbangs and noisemakers. However, we were still trembling from the previous event. I never thought such a thing could exist. Could in any winds by chance this be related to my mother's disappearence?

Later we heard the heavy steps again. The Alien. It was back and ready to strike. And so it did, through the vent. Fuck vents, sometimes!

He made his way towards me, ready to kill me. My flamethrower was out of fuel, I noticed. Awesome.  
I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. Instead I heard a scream. I opened my eyes and what I saw was dreadful. Axel, in front of me, had the Alien's sharp tail piercing his body "Sweetheart… ge-get out of he-re." He struggled with the words, his last words. He protected me, saved my life.  
The Alien dragged Axel with him through the vent.

I was on my own now. Axel was gone.

 **Alien: Isolation is a pretty good game. It is very hard sometimes but very, very cool. You can feel the adrenaline running through your body while you play it. The game is flawlessly executed, the graphics are insane! You should try!  
Oh, don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
